crossroads_tnwfandomcom-20200214-history
Giantkin (Race)
Introduction Giantkin are the descendants of giants, or rather, those who inherited giant traits. Giantkin emerge from the union of human and giant, but they also can arise seemingly spontaneously from couples who are both of normal size, but a careful look will reveal each has a giantkin somewhere among their ancestors. How close the giantkin is to their ancestor giant will shape how many nonhuman traits they possess. Description Personality: Giantkin vary in personality as much as humans do. Being as large as they are, they are often used to being a center of attention, to a certain degree, and some will simply dominate a room as they enter, while others will do their best not to attract any more attention than normal. Those who spend a lot of time among normal-sized humans will learn to be extra cautious, knowing a missed step or a careless bump could easily cause great harm or damage. Physical Description: Giantkin usually look like humans, simply of exceptional size. The exact height depends on their ancestry and just how far they are from their giant progenitor, usually between 8 and 10 feet, sometimes up to 12 feet in direct descendants of extremely large giants. Some varieties will have inhuman features or very unusual features, but these are generally relatively low-key, with a few exceptions. Some giantkin have their heritage sealed as a baby or very young child, allowing them to reduce their size to that of a normal human, in order to more easily live among normal sized humans, though this doesn’t disguise any other traits they may have gained from their giant parent. Relations: Giantkin typically live among humans, as rare occurrences or in disguise while sealed. Some are outcasts, cast out of their human societies for their differences. Others live among their giant parents. And in some places, being a giantkin is more common than being human. Most humanoids either fear or envy the giantkin’s size and strength, but many giantkin find themselves frustrated by their size and envious of the fine detail smaller hands are capable of. Alignment: Giantkin vary in alignment as widely as humans and their giant parentage. Giantkin Lands: Giantkin aren’t a distinct cultural entity and don’t have their own lands or villages. However, in some areas of Tuniitaq and Patagonia, the giantkin outnumber the normal-sized humans by a significant margin, and they have structures and tools designed accordingly. Some places with relatively high giantkin populations will have accommodations designed for the larger beings, but in many places, giantkin are forced to build or create whatever they need for themselves. Religion: Giantkin aren’t more common in any one religion over another, and giantkin are found among the faithful of any major religion one looks to. They are somewhat drawn to religions that emphasize equality for the faithful, as their unusual forms make them somewhat segregated from the rest of their societies. Language: Giantkin speak the language of the culture they were raised into, wherever that may be. Names: Giantkin names are usually the same as normal names for their culture, though those with descriptive names will often reference their unusual size or strength. Adventurers Giantkin are somewhat more likely to become adventurers in some regard than normal humans. Their slight disconnect from the rest of the population drives them to prove their value in one way or another, many becoming hunters or brutes. * +4 strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Dexterity Giantkin are extremely strong and rather tough, but their large frames and hands can be clumsy compared to humans. * Humanoid Type Giantkin are humanoid creatures with the giant subtype. * Large Size Giantkin are large creatures. They take a -1 size penalty to AC and a -1 penalty to attack rolls, gain a +1 bonus on combat maneuver checks and CMD, and a -4 size penalty to stealth checks. A giantkin takes up a space that’s 10 feet by 10 feet, and has a reach of 10 feet. * Normal Speed Giantkin have a base speed of 30 feet. * Skillful Giantkin inherit some of their human parent’s adaptability. A giantkin gains one additional skill point at first level and each level thereafter. * Giant Heritage Giantkin can trace their ancestry back to many different varieties of giant, many wildly different from one another. A giantkin selects three of the following inheritances at character creation. their selections cannot be changed once selected. Giant Heritages * Amphibious: The giantkin possesses gills, or a mystical connection to water. They can breathe both water and air with equal ease. * Arctic Home: The giantkin is instinctively skillful at traveling through snow and ice, or they supernaturally move over it. They can move normally over naturally-occurring difficult terrain in arctic areas, including deep snow or ice. Magically altered terrain effects them normally. In addition, they can see normally though snow or even blizzards, and do not become fatigued when they take nonlethal damage from cold weather. * Bite: The giantkin has sharp teeth or fangs, possibly even small tusks. They possess a primary bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage. * Burning Assault: The giantkin’s fiery heritage infuses their attacks with fire damage. When they make a successful melee attack or melee touch attack, they deal one point of fire damage in addition to any normal damage or effects. The giantkin can suppress or resume this ability at will. Once the giantkin selects this trait, they cannot select the Cold Resistance, Frozen Assault, or Cold Magic inheritance. * Camouflage: The giantkin’s skin is an unusual coloration, usually to match their native environment. The giantkin gains a +4 racial bonus to stealth checks in one of the following terrain types: Cold, Desert, Forest, Jungle, Mountain, Swamp, Underground, or Water. * Cold Magic: The giantkin has a mystical connection to cold and ice. They are treated as one level higher when casting spells with the cold descriptor or using water domain abilities. This trait does not give them early access to level-based powers; it only affects powers they could already use without this trait. Once the giantkin selects this trait, they cannot select the Fire Resistance, Burning Assault, or Fire Magic inheritance. * Cold Resistance: The giantkin is inured to cold and ice. The giantkin reduces any cold damage taken by 5. Once the giantkin selects this trait, they cannot select the Fire Resistance, Burning Assault, or Fire Magic inheritance. * Craftsman: The giantkin has a hidden talent for building and forging. They gain a +2 racial bonus to craft and profession checks to create items from metal or stone, and craft is always a class skill for them. * Darkvision: The giantkin’s heritage lies with giants who were strictly nocturnal. They can see normally in darkness, even magical darkness. However, abrupt exposure to bright light blinds them for one round, and they remain dazzled as long as they are in an area of bright light. * Desert Home: The giantkin is at home in desert environments. They can move normally through natural difficult terrain in desert areas, including loose sand or cracked earth. Magically-altered terrain affects them normally. In addition, the giantkin is immune to damage from sand or dust storms, gains a +4 bonus to fortitude saves to resist the effects of starvation and thirst, and does not become fatigued when they take nonlethal damage from hot weather. * Earth-shaker: The giantkin’s monstrous parent was known to shake the earth with their stride. They can perform a special trip attempt by stomping the ground as a standard action. This provokes an attack of opportunity as a normal trip attempt, unless the giantkin possesses the Improved Trip feat. The giantkin makes a single Combat Maneuver check against the CMD of all creatures within 15 feet. If the attempt is successful, that creature is tripped. The giantkin does not fall prone due to failing this check by 10 or more. * Extra Large: The giantkin was born to an exceptionally large giant, and may be exceptionally tall, or have a broad build, or bear a large, round belly. The giantkin gains an additional +1 size bonus to CMB checks and CMD. * Fearful Cry: The giantkin can let loose a terrifying scream, howl, or roar to frighten enemies. The giantkin can make an intimidate check to attempt to demoralize all enemies within 20 feet as a standard action. * Fearsome Visage: The giantkin is descended from a giant with a fearsome and frightening appearance, perhaps with snarling tusks, a crimson face, or a wild mane of hair. They gain a +4 racial bonus to intimidate checks as long as the target can see them clearly. * Feral Strength: The giantkin’s parents were incredibly strong, but not particularly bright. They gain an additional +2 bonus to strength, but take a -2 penalty to intelligence and charisma. * Fire Magic: The giantkin has a mystical connection to fire and heat. They are treated as a one level higher when casting spells with the fire descriptor, or when using fire domain powers. This trait does not give them early access to level-based powers; it only affects powers they could already use without this trait. Once the giantkin selects this trait, they cannot select the Cold Resistance, Frozen Assault, or Cold Magic inheritance. * Fire Resistance: the giantkin is inured to fire and heat. they reduce any fire damage taken by 5.Once the giantkin selects this trait, they cannot select the Cold Resistance, Frozen Assault, or Cold Magic inheritance. * Frozen Assault: The giantkin’s arctic heritage infuses their attacks with cold damage. When they make a successful melee attack or melee touch attack, they deal one point of cold damage in addition to any normal damage or effects. The giantkin can suppress or resume this ability at will. Once the giantkin selects this trait, they cannot select the Fire Resistance, Burning Assault, or Fire Magic inheritance. * Grab: The giantkin has strong hands, good for grabbing and holding. They gain the Improved Grapple feat as a bonus feat, even if they don’t meet the prerequisites. * Human Shape: The giantkin’s parent had magic to disguise themselves as a human. The giantkin can change size as a standard action, between their natural form and a human form. In human form, the giantkin takes a -2 penalty to strength. Any equipment worn or carried when they change changes to match the new shape as well, though it will return to its natural size when the giantkin takes it off or removes it. Medium-sized items or equipment put on in human form do not grow with the giantkin when returning to their natural form, unless they would magically do so normally. When in human form, all of the giantkin’s other heritage abilities are suppressed, as the magic somewhat normalizes their appearance and abilities. They gain a +10 racial bonus to disguise checks to appear as a human, though a true seeing spell reveals their true form. The human form is static, the giantkin assuming the same form each time they use the ability, and based on their human heritage’s normal appearance. They cannot choose to appear as a different gender or a different ethnicity than their human parent, for example. * Manhunter: The giantkin has a talent for fighting, dealing with, and hunting humans. They gain a +1 bonus to bluff, knowledge, perception, sense motive, and survival checks relating to humans. They also gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls against humans. * Mountain-Home: The giantkin is at home in the mountains. They can move normally through natural difficult terrain in mountainous areas, including loose stone or uneven rocks. Magically-altered terrain affects them normally. They are also immune to altitude sickness, and do not lose their dexterity bonus to AC when making climb or acrobatics checks to cross narrow or slippery ledges. * Natural Armor: The giantkin has tough skin. They again a +1 natural armor bonus to AC. The giantkin can take this trait more than once, each time after the first increasing he natural armor bonus by 2. * Slam: The giantkin’s body alone makes a powerful weapon. They gain two slam attacks that deal 1d4 points of damage each. These slam attacks are primary attacks, or secondary attacks if the giantkin is wielding manufactured weapons. If the giantkin has the improved unarmed strike feat, their unarmed strikes deals damage as though they were one size larger, but they cannot use their slam attacks as part of an attack with unarmed strikes. * Spare Hand: The giantkin has a small, relatively weak arm growing on their body. This arm isn't strong enough to wield weapons, but it can carry items, or retrieve a small item stowed on their person as a swift action. * Stability: The giantkin has strong legs or a heavy build. They gain a +4 bonus to their CMD against bull rush or trip attempts while standing firmly on the ground. * Stalker: The giantkin is a skillful hunter. Perception and Stealth are always class skills for them. * Stonecunning:Bold text The giantkin has an eye for stone and rock, particularly unusual stonework. They gain a +2 racial bonus to perception checks to notice unusual stonework or formations, such as traps, hidden doors in stone walls, or a magically-formed overhang. They receive a check to notice such features when they come within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. * Swimmer: The giantkin has webbed fingers and toes, or simply glides through the water. They have a swim speed of 30 feet, and gain a +8 racial bonus to swim checks. * Two-Minded: The giantkin has a divided mind, and may have a large head or a head that looks split. When targeted by a mind-affecting spell or ability, they can roll their will save twice, taking the higher result. Additionally, they reduce the penalty to attack rolls from fighting with more than one weapon by 2. Feats * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Catching_(Feat)[Rock Catching]] * [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Throwing_(Feat)[Rock Throwing]]